


Blood, Guts and Gore

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Series: Reader Inserts [7]
Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bone attack, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fontcest, Jealousy, M/M, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: You're hanging out with Papyrus, helping him with his puzzles when he lets you in on a little secret. He knows about your feelings for Sans. Then he tells you one more....He also has feelings for Sans.Reloaded from Beaver's Twigs!Based on picture by Cobe-87





	Blood, Guts and Gore

 

You followed Papyrus around as he checked on his puzzles. The Royal Guard in-training was very observant, looking every piece of his puzzles over before he would determine them in perfect order or in need of repair. Only perfection was allowed. The bridge required more grease for the gears and some of the rope was beginning to fry. This was quickly fixed. Sans’ crossword page was beginning to grow extremely damp and hardly legible so a new one was placed.

  
Luckily, Papyrus had brought his large backpack with him, carrying all sorts of tools and necessities. You had to laugh as he even brought out a new container of frozen pasta, throwing his old pasta into the woods for other monsters to brave. “Gosh Pap, you think of everything.” You say with a good-natured smile.

  
Papyrus sighed and gave you a tired smile in return. “Yes…. yes I suppose I do… a Royal Guard, even if only in training, must consider all possibilities and be completely prepared at all times.” He said before returning to the puzzle.

  
You blinked in slight confusion. The words sounded like something that Papyrus would say, but it lacked the boisterous energy I that he usually carried. He almost sounded resigned? Depressed? Upset definitely… “Papyrus… is there something wrong?” You asked, worried that you missed something.

  
Papyrus pauses and glances over at you. There’s a moment of awkward silence before he draws himself up to his full height. “You and Sans are awfully close… aren’t you?” He finally asks you. His eye lights dimmed and became smaller, but more concentrated in magic and intensity. Concentrating solely on you. You felt like you were being judged of a crime you didn’t know that you committed.

  
The cold intensity of his gaze is what sends a shiver down your spine. You take a couple, unconscious steps backward. “Well, we’re friends Pap. I say we are close but not like you and him are…”

  
“You’ve been hanging out with him a lot though. You two have been going to Grillby’s a lot without telling me. You hang out at his station together, and you’ve taken the time and effort to learn how to pun just as as he has. So. Tell me again. Just how close are you to my brother?”

  
The words were stone cold, and sharp as a needle. “We’re friends Pap. Friends take interest in each other’s interests. And, as for Grillby’s, you never want to join and we know how much the place annoys you…”

  
“We? So you’re speaking for my brother now?” He demanded.

  
Ok. That had been a bad move. Gears were moving in your mind, trying to pierce together what little clue that he had given you. His brother… he was concerned about how close you were…. “Pap. We aren’t dating if that’s what you are worried about. No, we are just close friends…” you tried to assure the once gentle giant. You would never hurt Sans. Never. He and Papyrus were one of your first friends down here in the Underground.

  
“But have you thought about him in that way?” Papyrus demanded again.

  
Aw shit… suddenly you realized that the little note you had given Sans hadn’t been thrown out or blown away by the wind. “Once perhaps but we realized it would damage our friendship, and that just wasn’t a risk that we were willing to take.” You folded your arms across your chest, suddenly on the defense. “Papyrus… what business is it of yours of the relationship that I have with Sans? He’s a free skeleton.”

  
The reaction that you weren’t expecting was a deep, sinister chuckle. The very sound of it caused your hairs to stand on end. Danger the voice seemed to echo through your entire body, through your entire being. Run whispered your legs, your knees quaking in fear. Papyrus took two steps towards you, towering over you.

  
“Well you see, human.” He said, an orange eye light sparking to life, magic beginning to smoke outside the socket. “Sans is my brother. My brother. Not yours. Therefore, he belongs to me…. and me alone.”

  
Your mouth opened to say something, anything to defend yourself and Sans when there was a sudden, burning pain in your stomach.

  
Against all your instincts, you forced yourself to look down…

  
And see the blue bone piercing your body.

  
You open your mouth to scream, to cry, to call for help, anything but stand there mutely, mouth gaping like a fish. But Papyrus lifts a finger to his teeth. “Hush, human. I don’t want Sans to hear or see this…. any of this.”

  
More bones punctured your body, impaling your body again, and again. You coughed up dark blood, looking up at Papyrus pleadingly. Looking for any sign of the friendly and over-zealous skeleton you thought you knew. For any sign of mercy….

  
There was none.

  
At a snap of his fingers the bones lengthened and sprang away from each other, pulling your body brutally apart, your blood spilling everywhere. Your vision went dark and you felt your soul shatter in your chest as you died.

  
*

  
Papyrus stared down at the remains in disgust, sneering at the mess that the human had left behind. “What a terrible human… you got my battle body all dirty… I knew that you weren’t good for Sans. Only I…. only I meet all of his standards…”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave me a kudos and comment and tell me if you liked it! Fills me with determination!


End file.
